


Will you go out with me?

by EverythinggStayss



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Asking Out, Awkward, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, F/M, First Date, NEVERMORE, Oneshot, being brave, inner thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 16:22:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14084853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverythinggStayss/pseuds/EverythinggStayss
Summary: Starting a relationship can be messy. Starting one with Raven is just plain crazy. But Beast Boy wants to try anyway. What is she supposed to do now? BBRAE ONESHOT





	Will you go out with me?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm new here! I wrote this short little whatever a while ago.. It's a tad awkward but so are these two nerds.  
> Hope you enjoy!

"Rae... Raven, I think... I was wondering if... Do you... uh, well, I..."

"Beast Boy, today please."

"Ravenwillyougoonadatewithme?"

She blinked. "You want to try saying that again?"

"Uh, sorry, right. Um. Raven, do you maybe wanna go... on a date with me?"

"..."

"We can go somewhere you like... I know the guy usually plans but I wasn't sure if you would like what I planned... I know you like to make your own decisions... sooo, yeah."

"..."

"Unless, of course, you do want me to plan it? I've never really been on a date, not really."

"..."

"We could go to the movies or something? Or we could do breakfast? You like waffles, right? Cyborg's been working on an automatic waffle maker... that's cool, right? I asked for a feature that makes tofu, but he laughed. So I put super glue on the handles of his tools as revenge. Dude, the look on his face when he got stuck to them!"

"..."

"There's a new place downtown that does gourmet waffles... We could do that, or like, anything you want..."

"..."

"Uh, okay. It's, uh, okay if you don't, that's fine, it's fine, fine, I'm fine, yeah, so umm, fine, okay."

"..."

"Look, I know we don't always see... eye to eye... and you probably hate me... and this probably makes you hate me more... but, like, yeah."

"..."

"I know I'm not really your ideal guy... but like, if you're interested... we could give it a shot... it's not like there's any other guys you're interested in... not that if you are that's a bad thing! There's a lot of guys out there..."

"..."

"...But I really like you Rae, and so... yeah..."

"..."

"Ummm, okay, uh, nice talking to you..."

"..."

"...yeah, okay, uh, bye?" Raven blinked again. Beast Boy shook his head as he walked into his room.

_Stupid! Stupidstupidstupidstupid! Why would you ask her out?!? Of course she wouldn't want to go out with you!!! Ugh! And you just stood there and RAMBLED! What were you even talking about?!? Waffles?!? Ughhh!!!_

Raven shook her head as she closed the door to her room.

_Did he just ask me out? Why? What? And what was with that part about the waffles?_

She pulled out her meditation mirror. _I need all the help I can get._

"Oh my gosh!!!" squealed Happy, "did you see that!!! Can you believe it? We got asked out!! By a boy!! For a date!!!"

"Wh-why would h-he do th-that? Is he m-m-making fun of us?!?" stuttered Timid.

"Timid, do you always have to be such a party pooper? He likes us!! It's nice!!"

"What will be nice is his face when we pound him into the ground!!! How dare he ask us, demoness of azarath, on a date? He shall feel the pain of our wrath!!!" Rage roared, angrily.

Brave tried to hold Rage back from strangling Happy. "Whoa, calm down, Rage, we can't just kill him for asking! If anything, I admire him, it takes real guts to ask someone out, especially us!"

"Of course you'd say that, ya big loud idiot. What the dumb little green waste of space did was stupid, and only you'd see it as brave, being as stupid as you are."

"Rude, that's enough. Whether the question was of courageous or intellectual value does not affect the fact that we have to answer it. We must address this in a logical way."

"Shut your big ugly mouth, brainy!"

"Rude! You're the one with the big mouth!"

"You shut it too, Brave-face!"

"Can everyone. Just. Be. QUIET!" Raven yelled. All the emoticlones froze.

"Rae-Rae!! How long has it been since you've visited?!? I missed you!!"

"I was here yesterday, Happy."

"Oh, everyone, look, it's boss lady. What do you want? Here to ruin a party with your depressing face?"

"As usual, nice to see you, Rude."

"Let me out!! Let me overtake you, and conquer this universe as is our right!! And let's start with the little green one who has the audacity to ask us on a date!!!"

"Hello Rage. Clearly you haven't given up your plans for the destruction of the universe."

Knowledge cleared her throat, "Raven, am I correct in saying you are here to discuss the recent events involving the shapeshifter on our team and his proposed recreational activities alongside him as status of a couple?"

"Ya mean how he wants to take us on date so we can share food and hold hands and do the K-I-S-S-I-N-G?" Happy giggled.

"Subtle, Happy. But I can't go on a date with Beast Boy. It's insane. I hate Beast Boy."

"We don't hate him! Don't be mean, Rae-Rae!"

"Okay, fine, but we still don't even get along! I can't stand him! Dating him is insane!"

"We have been getting along better lately, statistically speaking..."

"Seriously, Knowledge? What makes you think this won't end in flames? How can I date someone we can't even stand? Why would I even want to? Why would I want to date anyone? Especially Beast Boy! He's gross, he's weird, and he's so annoying! He drives me crazy! He's always overstepping the boundaries, pushing me to do things I hate, and forcing me into awkward situations! Like this one! I either have to suffer through a painful, emotion-packed date, or go tell him no, which will also be painful and emotion-packed!"

"Raven, shut up!" Brave yelled. She had been silent since Raven had appeared.

"Raven, for once, be quiet and listen to me! It doesn't matter how a relationship with Beast Boy ends if you're never gonna leave your room and start one. It doesn't matter if you're scared. I know you are, but that's okay. Being brave means you do it anyway. It may seem stupid. People often think it is," she glared at Rude. "But that doesn't mean you shouldn't try. And whether you say yes or no, you can't just not answer him. He tried to reach out, and you just stood there like a wall! You have to get over yourself, and give him an answer. Even if it hurts, at least it shows you respect him!"

"Nice speech, Captain Loudmouth" Rude said, rolling her eyes.

"Look, I can't go out with him. My powers... it's too much emotion. I can't get invested. I can't do the things anyone would expect in a relationship"

"But he's not just anyone. Raven," said a bright blue-cloaked emoticlone, "Beast Boy has reached out to us again and again and again. He's tried over and over in his own way to connect with you. You've responded a thousand times with your cold, hateful, indifference. Sometimes even violence. And he's still trying. What does that say about him?"

"That he's a masochist?"

"Raven. He cares about you. And he knows you can't show a lot of emotion. He's even been in here before. If you were to date anyone, I think it should be him."

"Wisdom, it's crazy. I can't. I just can't."

"I think you should leave here now, Raven. Stop arguing with yourself, and just make a decision."

Beast Boy summoned all his courage to leave his room. He doubted he'd see her, she'd probably be in her room. But still...

He was about to open the door when someone knocked.

"Beast Boy? It's... it's Raven." Taking a big breath, he opened the door.

"Beast Boy, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for not saying anything earlier, I just was surprised."

"It's okay, Raven."

"I... uh... don't really know how to say this but-"

"Raven, it's fine. I know you aren't interested. You don't have to say anything. I get it. Let's just pretend this never happened and move-"

"You didn't let me finish. I'd like to go out with you, Beast Boy."

"-on because it's not like it's a big deal, I don't really care, I know you don't like me and- Wait, what?"

"..."

"What did you say, Raven?"

"Beast Boy... will you go on a date with me?" She blushed heavily. Her powers incased a nearby picture frame in dark energy and shattered the glass.

"I know this is crazy and stupid and dangerous, but I'd still like to try. If you still do. So will you go out with me?"

"Rae, I thought you'd never ask."

**Author's Note:**

> Leave some Kudos! Comments!  
> Anything! 
> 
> My FanFiction account is EverythingStays


End file.
